The invention relates to a device for variably phase-shifting a very high frequency low amplitude signal, comprising a long gate field effect transistor, usable more especially for an electronic type phased array antenna control.
Signal phase-shifters are known using dual gate field effect transistors.
With the invention, using a single gate transistor, a similar result may be obtained simply and efficiently.